Client treatment matching in alcoholism
Client treatment matching, the matching of clients with a diagnosis of alcoholism with the appropriate treatment occurs on the basis of a thorough assessment of their clinical problems and their characteritics. The question of which types of alcoholics respond best to which forms of treatment has been intensively studied in the US in Project MATCH See also *Clinical judgement (not diagnosis) *Patient selection *Treatment guidelines *Treatment outcomes *Treatment planning References Books *Allen, J. P., Babor, T. F., Mattson, M. E., & Kadden, R. M. (2003). Matching alcoholism treatment to client heterogeneity: The genesis of Project MATCH. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Babor, T. F., & Del Boca, F. K. (2003). Treatment matching in alcoholism. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Reeve, B. W. (1996). Inpatient versus outpatient treatment of alcoholism. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Stasiewicz, P. R., & Bradizza, C. M. (2002). Alcohol abuse. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Waldron, H. B., & Flicker, S. M. (2002). Alcohol and drug abuse. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. Papers *Matching alcoholism treatments to client heterogeneity: Project MATCH Posttreatment drinking outcomes. (1997).): Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 58(1) Jan 1997, 7-29. *Project MATCH secondary a priori hypotheses. (1997).): Addiction Vol 92(12) Dec 1997, 1671-1698. *Matching alcoholism treatments to client heterogeneity: Project MATCH three-year drinking outcomes. (1998).): Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 22(6) Sep 1998, 1300-1311. *Matching alcoholism treatments to client heterogeneity: Treatment main effects and matching effects on drinking during treatment. (1998).): Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 59(6) Nov 1998, 631-639. *Matching patients with alcohol disorders to treatments: Clinical implications from project MATCH. (1998).): Journal of Mental Health Vol 7(6) Dec 1998, 589-602. *De Leon, G., Melnick, G., & Kressel, D. (1997). Motivation and readiness for therapeutic community treatment among cocaine and other drug abusers: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 23(2) May 1997, 169-189. *Finney, J. W. (2003). Treatment Matching in Alcoholism (an International Research Monograph in Addictions): Addiction Vol 98(11) Nov 2003, 1637-1640. *Finney, J. W., Moos, R. H., & Humphreys, K. (1999). A comparative evaluation of substance abuse treatment: II. Linking proximal outcomes of 12-step and cognitive-behavioral treatment to substance use outcomes: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(3) Mar 1999, 537-544. *Hall, W. (1999). Patient matching in treatment for alcohol dependence: Is the null hypothesis still alaive and well? : Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 52-54. *Heather, N. (1996). Waiting for a match: The future of psychosocial treatment for alcohol problems: Addiction Vol 91(4) Apr 1996, 469-472. *Heather, N. (2008). UK alcohol treatment trial: Client-treatment matching effects: Addiction Vol 103(2) Feb 2008, 228-238. *Holder, H. D., Cisler, R. A., Longabaugh, R., Stout, R. L., Treno, A. J., & Zweben, A. (2000). Alcoholism treatment and medical care costs from Project MATCH: Addiction Vol 95(7) Jul 2000, 999-1013. *Jaffe, A. J., Rounsaville, B., Chang, G., Schottenfeld, R. S., Meyer, R. E., & O'Malley, S. S. (1996). Naltrexone, relapse prevention, and supportive therapy with alcoholics: An analysis of patient treatment matching: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1996, 1044-1053. *Kadden, R. M., Litt, M. D., Cooney, N. L., Kabela, E., & Getter, H. (2001). Prospective matching of alcoholic clients to cognitive-behavioral or interactional group therapy: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 62(3) May 2001, 359-369. *Kalman, D., Longabaugh, R., Clifford, P. R., Beattie, M., & Maisto, S. A. (2000). Matching alcoholics to treatment: Failure to replicate finding of an earlier study: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 19(2) Sep 2000, 183-187. *Karno, M. P., & Longabaugh, R. (2007). Does matching matter? Examining matches and mismatches between patient attributes and therapy techniques in alcoholism treatment: Addiction Vol 102(4) Apr 2007, 587-596. *Koch, D. S., & Rubin, S. E. (1997). Challenges faced by rehabilitation counselors working with alcohol and other drug abuse in a "one size fits all" treatment tradition: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 28(1) Spr 1997, 31-35. *Kosanke, N., Magura, S., Staines, G., Foote, J., & DeLuca, A. (2002). Feasibility of matching alcohol patients to ASAM levels of care: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 11(2) Spr 2002, 124-134. *Kranzler, H. R. (2000). Pharmacotherapy of alcoholism: Gaps in knowledge and opportunities for research: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 35(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 537-547. *Longabaugh, R., Wirtz, P. W., Zweben, A., & Stout, R. L. (1998). Network support for drinking, Alcoholics Anonymous and long-term matching effects: Addiction Vol 93(9) Sep 1998, 1313-1333. *Marlowe, D. B., Festinger, D. S., Dugosh, K. L., Lee, P. A., & Benasutti, K. M. (2007). Adapting judicial supervision to the risk level of drug offenders: Discharge and 6-month outcomes from a prospective matching study: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S4-S13. *Mattson, M. E., Del Boca, F. K., Carroll, K. M., Cooney, N. L., DiClemente, C. C., Donovan, D., et al. (1998). Compliance with treatment and follow-up protocols in project MATCH: Predictors and relationship to outcome: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 22(6) Sep 1998, 1328-1339. *Morey, L. C. (1996). Patient placement criteria: Linking typologies to managed care: Alcohol Health & Research World Vol 20(1) 1996, 36-45. *Moyer, A., Finney, J. W., Elworth, J. T., & Kraemer, H. C. (2001). Can methodology features account for patient-treatment matching findings in the alcohol field? : Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 62(1) Jan 2001, 62-73. *Murphy, S. A., Collins, L. M., & Rush, A. J. (2007). Customizing treatment to the patient: Adaptive treatment strategies: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S1-S3. *Murphy, S. A., Lynch, K. G., Oslin, D., McKay, J. R., & TenHave, T. (2007). Developing adaptive treatment strategies in substance abuse research: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S24-S30. *Nielsen, B., Nielsen, A. S., & Wraae, O. (1998). Patient-treatment matching improves compliance of alcoholics in outpatient treatment: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 186(12) Dec 1998, 752-760. *Ooteman, W., Verheul, R., Naassila, M., Daoust, M., Schippers, G. M., Koeter, M. W. J., et al. (2005). Patient-treatment matching with anti-craving medications in alcohol-dependent patients: A review on phenotypic, endophenotypic and genetic indicators: Journal of Substance Use Vol 10(2-3) Apr-Jun 2005, 75-96. *Ouimette, P. C., Finney, J. W., Gima, K., & Moos, R. H. (1999). A comparative evaluation of substance abuse treatment III. Examining mechanisms underlying patient-treatment matching hypotheses for 12-step and cognitive-behavioral treatments for substance abuse: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(3) Mar 1999, 545-551. *Pineau, J., Bellemare, M. G., Rush, A. J., Ghizaru, A., & Murphy, S. A. (2007). Constructing evidence-based treatment strategies using methods from computer science: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(Suppl 2) May 2007, S52-S60. *Pritchard, H. E., Wolfe, B. L., Waldron, D. J., & Miller, W. R. (1997). What services are being offered by whom? A survey of substance abuse programs in New Mexico: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 15(3) 1997, 47-61. *Read, J. P. (2004). Review of Treatment Matching in Alcoholism: Substance Abuse Vol 25(1) Mar 2004, 65-66. *Rychtarik, R. G., Connors, G. J., Whitney, R. B., McGillicuddy, N. B., Fitterling, J. M., & Wirtz, P. W. (2000). Treatment settings for persons with alcoholism: Evidence for matching clients to inpatient versus outpatient care: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 68(2) Apr 2000, 277-289. *Soyka, M. (1999). Efficacy of outpatient alcoholism treatment: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 48-50. *Toriello, P. L., Hewes, R. L., & Koch, D. S. (1997). Controlled drinking: A proposed model for increasing counselor competency using an ethical framework: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 15(4) 1997, 33-46. *Turner, W. M., Turner, K. H., Reif, S., Gutowski, W. E., & Gastfriend, D. R. (1999). Feasibility of multidimensional substance abuse treatment matching: Automating the ASAM Patient Placement Criteria: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 55(1-2) Jun 1999, 35-43. *Walitzer, K. S., & Connors, G. J. (1999). Treating problem drinking: Alcohol Research & Health Vol 23(2) 1999, 138-143. *Wilcox, J. A. (2004). Review of Treatment matching in alcoholism: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(8) Aug 2004, 1514. *Zarkin, G. A. (2000). Alcoholism treatment and the importance of economic analysis: Comments on Holder et al: Addiction Vol 95(12) Dec 2000, 1868-1869. *Zywiak, W. H., Longabaugh, R., & Wirtz, P. W. (2002). Decomposing the relationships between pretreatment social network characteristics and alcohol treatment outcome: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 63(1) Jan 2002, 114-121. Dissertations *Franzke, L. H. (2002). Matching alcohol treatments with social functioning discrepancy scores of patients and their significant others. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harris Hom, S. E. (2001). Patient-treatment matching: A comparative analysis of alcoholic patients with and without comorbidity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Karno, M. P. (1998). Identifying patient attributes and elements of psychotherapy that impact the effectiveness of alcoholism treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Alcoholism category:Client treatment matching